


Multifandom One Shots

by Hersel1234



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, X-Men, multifandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Other, Pain, Sadness, multi fandom, one shots, way too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersel1234/pseuds/Hersel1234
Summary: A variety of one shots ranging from platonic to mother daughter to romantic. Mostly Marvel but there may be more fandoms in the future.





	

It couldn't have been more than five thirty in the morning when Bruce was awakened by a scream not far from the house, followed almost immediately by the shrill ring of the telephone. He reached across Leotie’s body and wrapped his arm tightly around her as she started to stir. A moment later her mother burst into the room, ordering them to get up and get dressed.  
A cold feeling of dread spread through Bruce's extremities as the pair scrambled out of bed and hastily threw on the first things they touched. They didn't speak but could hear Inola and Immookalee talking heatedly in Tsalagi out in the main part of the house. Now he could hear the chaos outside growing louder. People screaming in English and Tsalagi, a child crying, the sound of heavy vehicles, and something far too much like a gun shot. Then to his right her heard the distinctive click of a gun being cocked. He turned to see Immookalee slipping a pistol into her sweater. “What the hell is going on?” He asked, forcing the tremble in his voice to be inaudible.  
“White people coming onto our land, taking our people.” Inola replied, her voice caustic and bitter. Bruce grabbed hold of Leotie's hand tightly and could feel the faint tremors as she gripped his hand tightly. She hadn't said a word yet and the way her jaw was locked, he wasn't sure she would.  
A moment later the back door burst open and Atohi practically flew in. He reached Bruce and grabbed his arm firmly. “They're looking for you. They're taking blood from people, grabbing certain people and taking them.” It felt as thoughts Bruce had fallen hard onto his back and had the air knocked from his lungs. He tightened his grip on Leotie’s hand, giving her a long searching look. She was pale, her eyes wide and panicked. “They already got our house, they roughed up Camille and Hyapatia but left them there. I snuck out, Bruce we have to get you somewhere safe!” Atohi urged, tightening his grip on his arm.  
Bruce could feel a Hulk out bubbling just under the surface but he knew he couldn't. That would only make things worse, he just had to get a grip. “Leo can't come with us. They've got some sort of registry, they'll be looking for her. Come on!” Atohi’s voice was raising as he pulled at Bruce's arm.  
“Go, I love you.” Leoti said fast, her voice high and shaky. Bruce opened his mouth to protest but she pulled her hand away and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him hard.  
He kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders as a loud banging hit the front door. “I love you too Leo. I'll come back for you, it's going to be okay!” He felt as though his chest were being crushed by a vice as Atohi dragged him out of her embrace and out the back door and toward the forest. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo felt the tears well in her eyes as she watched her brother and lover fleeing into the forest behind their home. Inola moved to open the front door but was knocked back violently as a jackbooted thug kicked it open, hitting her with enough force to make her stumble into the wall. Three men entered the house in black military style combat gear, two with guns at the ready and the other carrying something that looked like one of Tony Stark’s fancy holographic tablets and some sort of...thing, in his other hand. These men were closely followed by a somewhat shorter man with a strict posture and a military haircut. His hair was a sort of sandy blonde and his hands were clasped tightly behind his back. “Where is he, ladies?” He asked with a casual smile as though he had known them for years.  
“Waaaaay up the mountain.” Leotie spat, a Cherokee phrase women used when they didn't want to tell a guy hitting on them where they lived.  
The man turned to her with a raised eyebrow. From that angle she could read the name “Ross” etched onto the pin over his breast. She felt a wave of sickness wash over her when she realized exactly who this was and all he had done to Bruce. She heard a yelp and saw the man without a gun jabbing the smaller device into her mother’s forearm, looking to Ross and shaking his head as information popped up on the screen. He moved onto her grandmother as her mother slumped against the wall, taking deep, angry breaths.  
“You government sons of bitches think you can come onto our land this way?” Immookalee sneered, backing away from the man with the tablet. “You don't get it, do you? We are Cherokee, we are strong. Do you know how our tribe managed to avoid being on the Trail of Tears? We outsmarted you. There will always be more ignorant pricks to try to erase us but you will never succeed.”  
The man snagged her arm and quickly jabbed it into her arm, shaking his head again. When he got to Leotie she panicked. She swung her fist and connected it to his jaw in a nasty right hook. The other two men stepped forward, training their guns, one on her head, one on her heart. The man with the computer growled but continued his task, grabbing her wrist hard enough to leave the beginnings of a bruise. He slammed the device against her forearm and she could feel a needle pierce her skin. She could see her face appear on his screen with what appeared to be a file on her. The device began to beep and the man turned to Ross with a nod. “Take her.” Ross said with a smirk, turning out the door and descending the front steps.  
“No!!!” Leotie shrieked as one of the two gun toting men launched forward and lifted her over his shoulder. She screamed, squirmed, hit his back and swung her legs desperately as he pulled her from the house. “Let me go! Fuck you, let me go!!” She screamed.  
The sound of her screams was pierced by the resounding boom of a gun being fired. Suddenly she was much closer to the ground and she realized the man carrying her had been shot in the leg by her grandmother. Another shot sounded and the man carrying the tablet dropped it to the floor, howling in pain, his hand pouring blood. The other gun toting man pulled a smaller gun from his belt and shot both Inola and Immookalee, not with bullets but tranquilizers. Both women looked shocked and Leotie locked eyes with her mother as she sunk to the ground and passed out. The man who had shot them spoke into his radio, demanding immediate medical attention for his comrades and scooped her up just as the other man had. Leotie began screaming and struggling again but to no avail. She was helpless as her mother and grandmother were lost from her view and she was taken across the front yard. Behind her she could hear a metallic clinking and clattering and suddenly felt herself hitting her back and head painfully against something cold and hard. When she sat up she was in the bed of a military style truck with half a dozen people from her reserve in varying states of consciousness and the grated door was being locked again.  
She launched forward and beat at the door until her hands were raw and bleeding, screaming every derogative term she could think of in English and Tsalagi as the truck pulled away from her house. Tears clouded her vision and she began to sob as the same scene repeated at several more houses with nothing she could do to stop it. 

As the sun began to rise the trucks were pulling out of the reserve. She could see the tracks in the grass, the bullet casings on the ground, the general destruction of her home that had been so peaceful just last night. She couldn't keep track of where they were going and eventually gave up and let the exhaustion take her.  
When Leotie came to again she was strapped down to a metal table in a bright white room, surrounded by men and women in pristine white lab coats, various needles, tools, vials and machines. Then there he was. Ross. Standing over her, with a crooked smile. “Good Morning Miss Young Bird. Very interesting that he would just happen to find his way to one of the special ones we were looking for, isn't it?”  
“Special ones?” She asked, her voice beginning to tremble, but instead of fear, it was now anger.  
“Oh yes, special ones. You see, we have been doing some research about people with recessive non-human genetics. Well, we heard he was hiding out on your little reserve and thought we might as well take some new specimens while we somewhere with a clear registry already started for us. All we had to do was take a little blood and it would tell us if you had the special difference from regular people and well...here you are.” His smile was so unsettling that she began to feel nauseated. “Though you know what doesn't surprise me? That Dr. Banner would abandon you to save himself.” He ‘tsked’ and shook his head, turning away from her and looking at a file, her profile, on the computer screen to her left. “We still have men out looking for him, of course. You people can't hide out in the hills every time someone tries to account for you.”  
“Shut up!” Leotie snarled, struggling fruitlessly against her restraints as a female with her hair in a tight brown bun and wearing small, rectangular wire rimmed glasses came to her right side and offered a soft smile before sticking a needle into her arm and injecting a syringe of blue tinted liquid into her arm. By then she didn't even bother to fight it. “Bruce loves me and I love him. I-I wanted him to leave...I wanted him to be safe.”  
“Well, that was foolish of you.” Ross commented, turning back to face her. “Now we’re going to start a series of tests to see if we can bring out whatever this gene of yours can do.” Before Leotie could respond she felt two pieces of cloth covering something hard pressed against her in her wrists and a violent, burning pain shot through her body as all of her muscles contracted at once. She screamed madly as the electricity scorched through her body. When it stopped she shook horribly and tears began to pour from her eyes. “We’re going to keep this sort of intense physical and mental strain up until we can get something out of you that's useful or you're dead. Whichever comes first.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days after the attack that Bruce had turned to the reserve to find Leotie missing. Inola and Immookalee informed him on as much as they could, which wasn't too much. It was on the fifth morning since the attack the Bruce heard the sound of a man yelling for help. He looked out the kitchen window and saw Inola and Immookalee already halfway across the yard and towards the trail through the forest to the river behind the house. He pulled on his shoes and a light jacket to protect against the chilly late fall air as he stepped out onto the porch. The older women had already disappeared through the trees ahead of him. As he approached the edge of the forest he heard a loud, agonized scream. That struck something in him and before he had even made the conscious decision to do so he began running at full speed through the wooded area he had fled through less than a week ago.  
When he broke through the brush he could see a small group of people huddled together, Immookalee holding Inola as she sobbed inconsolably and something, no, someone, on the ground while a man he vaguely recognized as Anton Whiskeyjack covered their face and body with his coat and another man’s. He stepped closer, a tremor coming from his very core echoing through his body. All her could see of the body was a limp hand with a bracelet woven of brightly coloured strings tied around its wrist. The bracelet he had woven for Leotie when Inola taught him the weaving technique that had been passed down through her family.  
He froze and could feel everything inside of him growing cold. His mind clouded and his surroundings seemed to fall away from him. There was only one possible explanation yet he couldn't seem to fathom it. Leotie couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. She was supposed to be coming home to him. They were going to find a way to bring her home.  
He forced his feet to move forward and he dropped to his knees, not noticing the mud as he lifted the coat slightly. No one tried to stop him. Underneath he could see Leotie’s face, bruised, cut, wet and clammy. “I found her washed up against the shore.” Anton explained in a hollow voice.  
Bruce dropped the coat, unable to look into her lifeless eyes. He wanted to run as far from there as possible to forget he ever saw her body. It wasn't real, he knew it wasn't. How could it be? He was going to go home and see she was just sleeping late. He would realize it was all just a bad dream, pull her close and tell her about it...or maybe not. He closed his eyes tightly but when he opened them her covered body was still there. He felt a hand on his arm pulling him up and turned to see a pale faced, haunted looking version of Atohi with tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He should have been crying. He should have said something, done something. Had some sort of reaction but he couldn't. He was completely and entirely numb.  
Suddenly he felt something hard collide with his cheek, causing him to stagger against Atohi. “This is all your fault, a-yv-wi-ya di-hi!” Yelled Daniel Jacobs with a vicious snarl. The words hit him like a steel bat. Indian killer. He was sure that would have caused a Hulk out but it didn't. Because he deserved this. He deserved a beating, to be scorned by these people he had come to know as his community. Because it was true. He was the cause of all of this. He was the reason their family and friends had been taken. Some had come home more or less safe, some were still missing and Leotie…  
“Leave him alone!” Inola cried, shoving Daniel aside. Atohi and Immookalee both moved to his side as well.  
“He killed her!” Daniel repeated angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him. “If he weren't using us to hide out history wouldn't have repeated itself! Leotie wouldn't be dead, washed up in the river! None of this would have ever happened to us! A-yv-wi-ya di-hi! A-yv-wi-ya di-hi!”  
“V-tla, ne-hi a-tsi-s-ka-la!” Atohi yelled back. ‘He’s not wrong though,’ Bruce wanted to say but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but stand there with Leotie’s family until the police came to take away her body. 

The date of the funeral came more quickly than anyone expected. The police didn't look into her death at all and proclaimed it an accident. That morning Bruce went to the Band Hall with the other five members of the family, all wearing black except for one thing. Inola had requested that when Leotie’s body was prepared that the bracelet was returned, nothing else mattered. She had washed in carefully, let it dry and that morning she tied it around his wrist, saying that she wanted him to have it and anything else that he wanted of hers. He had picked a few small, sentimental things like her favourite dream catcher, a framed photo of the two of them that had been taken only a few weeks earlier and a small crystal she had found on a hike to a cave a few months a before that she had adamantly believed to be good luck.  
Once everyone had gathered at the Band Hall Inola lead them all to the place where Leotie had been buried. Her body had been cremated and put into a special, biodegradable urn with the seeds of a pine tree so that one day she could become one with nature and grow into a tall, strong tree. The onlookers gathered in a circle around the disturbed earth and one of the elders, a small, frail looking old woman with a long silver braid and deep wrinkles began to speak, alternating between Tsalagi and English. She spoke about Leotie’s love for her culture, community and heritage. She spoke about her contributions and how she would be missed. She spoke about how she had affected all of those around her so profoundly.  
Bruce tried his best to keep up with the Tsalagi as he kept his arm tightly around Immookalee’s shoulders as she sobbed silently. The whole family seemed distraught. Hyapatia stood before the small crowd and managed to gain control over herself long enough to sing a short song in Tsalagi, one Bruce had heard Leotie sing many times before. 

That evening Tony came to the reserve to get Bruce and his things and took him back to the tower. He hadn't wanted to leave but Inola had assured him it would be healthiest for him to be away from there for a while and that he would always be welcome home when he was ready to visit.  
He hadn't slept since the day they found Leotie, so by the time they had travelled back to the tower her was exhausted. He went to his room without speaking to any of his teammates and laid on his bed with a deep sigh of exhaustion and bottled up grief. He hadn't cried a single tear yet and hadn't spoken to anyone about her or what was going on in his head. Tony had offered him sleeping pills but refused to leave the bottle with him, despite knowing that offing himself was impossible for Bruce.  
When his clock read eleven thirty-seven pm he decided it was time to ask for those pills. He stood and walked down the hallway, his socked feet making next to no noise on the smooth, cool floors. He took the elevator to the shared team floor where he knew Tony would be but stopped around the corner when he heard his name. “They're not looking into it at all?” Steve said, sounding completely aghast.  
“Of course not.” Tony said with a bitter laugh. Since Bruce had gone to the reserve the two of them had learned a lot about the mistreatment of native people and how little the government would do for them. “There's needle marks on her arms from whatever they did to her. The police said she's just another Indian who ended up dead in an accident while high. They wouldn't even do a proper toxicology report.” Bruce felt his heart clench. He knew all of this but hearing Tony say it that way really struck him.  
“How is Bruce doing?” Natasha asked in her usual cool tone, her eyes giving away the fact that she was genuinely worried over him.  
Tony turned to her and gave her a hard look. “I dunno Nat, how do you think he's doing?” Since Sokovia Tony had tried to get over what had happened with her and Bruce but it was really rubbing him the wrong way that day. Unable to stand it any more Bruce swiped the pills off the counter, feeling everyone staring at him in shocked silence. He took three pills from the bottle and quickly retreated back to his room, ignoring Tony calling after him.  
Once back in his room he changed into his pajamas, the ones from Atohi that were a bit too big for him, especially since he had lost sixteen pounds in the last week and a half. He crawled into his side of the bed, even though no one had ever slept on the other side of that particular bed, and downed the pills with a gulp of water. It wasn't long before they enhanced the already prevalent exhaustion he felt and dragged him down into a black sleep.  
He awoke just before four in the morning with a start from an awful nightmare he couldn't clearly remember. His mind was still clouded with sleep as he reached out for Leotie. He frowned when he didn't feel her beside him and then realized that he wasn't in their bedroom, this wasn't their bed, she wasn't there and she never would be again. She was dead and he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.  
Suddenly the overwhelming grief that he had been pushing down farther and farther inside of himself exploded forth so strong and sudden that he couldn't adequately stop it from happening. His breath began to come in fast, shallow gasps and the tears came to his eyes. One last look around the room was enough to break him. All at once he began to sob, gripping the sheets tightly in an attempt to ground himself. For a brief moment fury fell on him and he threw the glass of water across the room with as much force as he could muster, crying out in frustration, sadness and agony. All he had wanted was to be with this person who truly cared for him but if nothing had proven to him before that that was something he could never have, this did. Again and again her cried out and yelled, slamming his fists against the wall until his hands were numb and tingling. He continued that way until all the energy had drained from him and he sank onto to the bed with soft, hiccuping sobs. He took the dream catcher from his bag and placed it on his bedside table and laid back, keeping his gaze on it.  
He didn't remember falling asleep but the next time he opened his eyes late afternoon light filtered into his room through the windows. He turned to look at the dream catcher that still sat on the small table. He sighed softly and brushed his fingers over the bracelet on his wrist, thinking back to the day he had given it to Leotie. She had smiled so brightly and told him how wonderful it looked. She had tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him so sweetly he had been left stunned. He hadn't believed her when she said she would wear it until her last breath but she had been true to her word.  
He smiled slightly, just enough that the corner of his mouth twitched upward, and pressed the bracelet to his lips for a brief moment. He decided then and there that he too would wear that bracelet until he died. Regardless of if he ever dared find love again, that would be their bond, something no one could break. Not even death.


End file.
